my enemy's birthday
by cutemimiko
Summary: Zola was invited to a birthday party, but who is the celebrant?


**Author's note: this is my first fan fiction. Hope you'll like it! And if you don't, I'm open for critiques and suggestion!**

My Enemies Birthday

"Hey Zola! Where are you going?" Shu asked me. I was about to ride a mechat when he saw me.

"I just wanna go somewhere by myself and relax" I lied. I don't want to tell him where I am going. Last night I received a mysterious letter left in my room

"And what's that?" he was pointing at the box I was carrying. It came along with the letter. Actually it's an invitation to a party. Inside the box is a pair of silver high heels, a diamond headband and a beautiful blue gown. Maybe whoever sent the letter wants to make sure that I'm coming.

"It's just my stuff that's all" he looked unconvinced with my reason. I have no time for explanations. I took a deep breath and spoke again

"Don't worry, when I come back I'll buy something for you" I smiled and his face brightened.

"Alright!" he shouted. I jumped to the mechat and took off. He waved goodbye.

According to the letter I should go to a forest in the northwest and someone will fetch me there at 9:30pm. I came there one hour earlier so I could have my time to change my clothes. I don't want the kids see me wearing the gown. Honestly I like the gown but I'm not comfortable wearing it. I took off my boots and replaced it with the heels. Do I have to wear this? I said to myself, I'm not used to wear high heels! I placed the diamond headband on my head. And just in case of emergency, I hid my sword inside the gown. Exactly 9:30pm a carriage came and escorted me to a pavilion. Many people are already there. They stared at me and whispered to themselves. The host of the party went to the stage and announced

"Now let's welcome our guest of honor. I introduce to you, the lovely lady Zola!" and they altogether bowed down to show respect. I'm confused, me the guest of honor? Nobody told me that and whose party is this? My questions were answered when the host gave another announcement.

"Now that our guest of honor is finally here, let me call on our birthday celebrant. Rosekstan's leader GENERAL LOGI." And Logi appeared in the stage. He was wearing a black tuxedo, his hair was neatly tied behind him and I admit he looked so handsome. He took the microphone and spoke.

"I thank each and every one of you for coming to my birthday party. I now open the dance floor. Enjoy and have a great night!" Everybody cheered and started dancing. I was left alone seating. Many asked me to dance but I refused. I was so busy watching the other guest dance that I didn't notice somebody sat beside me.

"Why are you seating here all alone? Don't you wanna dance?" I was surprised. Logi was seating beside me and he chuckled.

"What's the matter Zola? You're not going to seat here all night are you? Come on, let's dance." He held his hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just look for someone else to dance with you. " I replied and gave him a bitter smile. He was controlling his temper and spoke again.

"Please Zola, I want to dance nobody but you." He looked into my eyes. I blushed and turned my head towards the guest. I saw them smiling at us.

"Can you see them Zola? They want us to dance. Please don't embarrass me on my own birthday. " Logi begged. I finally stood up and spoke.

"OK!" Logi's face brightened and he escorted me to the dance floor. He was a graceful dance. I felt like I'm a princess dancing with my prince. But that's the opposite; he is my enemy, my mortal enemy. While dancing I asked.

"Why did you invited me to your party? And why did you choose me to be your guest of honor?" He smiled and replied.

"It's simple; I just want you to be here with me." I'm really confused.

"Huh? Why me? I'm your enemy! You're supposed to be fighting me not dancing!" He stopped dancing and stared at me seriously. I stared back. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Are you that hard Zola? It hurts when you think that all I want is to kill you! But I'm telling you you're wrong!" I stepped backward and asked.

"What are you talking about?" he pulled me back and shouted.

"Shadow wielder Zola, I LOVE YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU!" Then he kissed me. Involuntarily I kissed him back. We broke the kiss and he asked.

"You kissed me back, why?" I smiled and replied.

"It's simple, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Logi embraced me but we remembered that we were not alone. All of the guests are staring at smiling like they're watching a live romantic movie. Someone shouted.

"Looks like the next party were heading is an engagement party!" Everybody agreed and we continued dancing.


End file.
